


Framboise colored lipstick

by Naomida



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/M, Genderbending, Tony has a Thing for lipstick, i have an addiction with gebderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomida/pseuds/Naomida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam took Stephanie shopping. Tony is in pain. Barnes is an ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Framboise colored lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this 15 minutes ago on my phone in the train so all mistakes are mine I'm sorry ! 
> 
> Also, yeah genderbent. I dont know why I only post my genderbending fics but... makeup. Makeup and Steph and Tony are Very Important

Tony Stark's life was a Jeffree Star's song. Sometimes. And depending on the song.

The point being that his life was a fucking roller coaster full of freaking glitters, guitar riff and electronic music. And makeup. There was a lot of makeup.

And it was the makeup that was driving him crazy.

"Damn girl !" said Sam, cause Sam was a little shit and most of the time Tony wanted to slap him even if he was one of the only helpful member of the team.

Stephanie blushed - cause that was something she did a lot whenever someone complimented her recently - and turned on herself, making the little blue dress she was wearing flow around her. 

Tony, however, was still staring at her lips. Her very beautiful framboise colored lips.

He really wanted to taste her matte lipstick - and her. He _really_ wanted to taste her.

Barnes punched him in the kidney and Tony yelped, turning to meet his gaze.

"Stop staring old man."  
"You're the fucking old man !" replied Tony, knowing that it was weak but unable to come up with anything better. His kidney was killing him now and Natasha, sitting on an armchair just behind Barnes, was smiling at him, looking deadlier than anything he's ever seen.

"What the fuck is wrong with you assassins ?!" he asked, to no one in particular but Barton still replied, as usual when no one asked him anything.

"Do you want the list in alphabetical order or do you want it in "what fucks assassins up the most" order ?"

"I want all of you to leave me alone." Tony muttered before grabbing his tablet that he had abandoned on the couch's cushions when Stephanie had arrived to show them what Sam and Natasha had forced her to buy.

He left the room with one last long look at Stephanie's lips and had to take a second to close his eyes and breath very slowly once he was in the elevator, not sure he could go on his day - and even his life damnit ! - after seeing her with that stupid lipstick.

Fuck Sam and his fucking good fashion sense.


End file.
